


Please wake up

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, forgiving wade, oh no, peter cries a lot, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter accidentally kills wade. This is the moments following.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nagging thought. _What if peter hits Wade too hard one day, All that spider strength in one blow._ This is the results of said thought.

Peter's anger melted away when he heard the sickening crack as wade hit the side of a building. His eyes widened as he watched wade's lifeless body slump over and fall to the ground. He ran over and knelt beside the other. "Wade, Wade look at me!" He said hovering his hands over his boyfriend's body. "Oh god." He choked out, his eyes starting to water. "Wade, i'm so sorry!" He pulled him into his lap and let out a silent cry when he felt the damp backside of wade's mask. Oh god, he didn't mean for this to happen. He just wanted wade to stop bugging him for a few minutes. He wanted wade to go home and wait for him, he didn't mean to hit him that hard. Wade just wouldn't shut up for a second, something just snapped and he hit him. Full force. Slowly he began to rock them crying. "Wake up, already. Please." He took of the others mask and felt like throwing up. Wade didn't even look that peaceful in his sleep. he told him he loved him and that he was sorry. Leaning down he let their foreheads touch. He then brought a hand up and caressed his cheek "Y-you'll be fine right?" He said moving away nodding, trying to smile with tears streaming down his face. "Oh god." he looked down at what he had done. Wade had just gotten back and wanted attention, he just wanted some love, But peter was too busy. He sobbed again. "Please Wade, Wake up." He said looking at the man in his lap. "Don't go where I can't follow." Nothing was said back. No witty reply. No rise and fall of his chest. He waited In a state of shock, silently rocking them. There was a small cough and he looked down to see blue eyes and a smile looking up at him.

"I could wake up like this all the time, You holding me." He said lightly. "You really know how to treat a boy Peter." Peter gave a breathy laugh and leaned down to hug him. 

"Wade, I'm so sorry." he started crying again his tears soaked into the others suit. "You- you were dead." He said shakily. "I did that I killed you." Wade sat up wiping peter's face with a gloved clad hand. 

"Hey hey hey, no no no no no no no. Peter, look at me. I'm alive. I'm good. Peter, baby boy, please stop crying look i'm fine." He held the younger heroes face and looked him in the eyes. "I'm ok. It's ok.  You didn't mean to. I'm fine now." Peter nodded and wiped at his face again. Wade stood up helping him get to his feet. He picked up their masks and dusted them off. "Hey, do you want to go home." Peter nodded. "Ok." he said softly, and rubbing the others back encouragingly. 

"I messed up, I'm sorry." he told the older hero. "I didn't mean to." He felt the tears welling up again. "Forgive me?" He asked looking up slightly. Wade nodded and kissed the top oh his head. 

"Already done."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
